Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007
'''Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 was made in October 21, 2007. It was elected of Newground's 2007 Halloween Flash Competition and resulted in the film to take ninth place in the competition. It featured Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord trying to escape a Axe wielding maniac.''' Plot The episode starts off with Edd looking around and getting hit by a jack-o-lantern. Edd tries to get the pumpkin off but it was stuck to his head. While Edd wanders around blinded by the pumpkin, Matt sees him and hits Edd in the head with a sledgehammer, making his head explode into pieces and decapititating him. It continues with Edd and the gang at Edd's House. Tom is reading a newspaper, Edd and Tord are playing Zombies Ate My Neighbors, and Matt is watching them. Edd hurls an insult to the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak he just blasted in the video game. Suddenly, the monster blasts his way into the house through the wall. He roars at them, causing everyone to scream for ten seconds. Everyone then runs away into the next room while the monster throws two axes that misses them. While hiding behind a wall, Edd looks over the doorway. Tord asks him if the coast is clear Edd replies "Nope" and it's revealed that the top part of his head is sliced off. He falls to the ground with his brain flying off his head. The monster catches up to them and makes a hole in the wall. Everyone runs and hides. They manage to fool the monster. Matt hides behind some curtains and Tom wears a lamp shade on his head. The monster stops at Tord who is holding up a picture frame and smiling, unaware that the real Tord was sneaking away from him. Tord meets up with Tom. Tom reassures him that they lost him when a sword stabs him in the back. Tom questions why the monster would be carrying a sword around. The monster drags the sword out of Tom, causing a spurt of blood to splash all over Tord. The chase ensues when Tord and Matt run down the hallway. Matt runs into a closet with Tord following him. Tord then pushes Matt out of the closet and locks the door, causing Matt to bang on the door in panic to get in. The monster catches up to Matt. Matt kicks the monster in the balls and slowly backs away. Unfortunately, he backs into the basement stairs and falls down. The monster kicks the door of the closet down. He approaches Tord, taking the cap off the bottom of the axe, revealing a stake. He stabs and kills Tord while he screams in terror. After killing everyone, the monster cleans the blood off his axe while whistling. Edd's ghost taps his shoulder and pulls his mask and releases it, knocking him out. Tom and Tord's ghost float over to Edd as he wonders where Matt went. Matt comes up from the stairs, injured and bloody. He notices everyone's ghost and dies of a heart attack. The scene changes to Edd, Matt Tom, and Tord carrying the monster over the city. They throw him off a cliff where his head gets impaled by a spiky rock. The monster's giant red ghost then rises up to get revenge on them. Suddenly, a ghost trap is put underneath them and everyone gets sucked in. The ghostbusters are then seen along with Luigi. Gallery EDS1.PNG|The title of the episode. EDSo1.PNG|Everyone's doing their own thing. EDS3.PNG|"Ha! Take that you Hockey Mask Wearing Freak!" EDS4.PNG|The monster doesn't approve of Edd's comment. EDS5.PNG|Everyone runs for their life. EDS6.PNG|Edd becomes the monster's first victim. EDS7.PNG|Everyone manages to fool the monster. EDS8.PNG|The monster stabs Tom in the back. EDS9.PNG|Matt and Tord run for the closet. EDS10.PNG|Tord pushes Matt out of the closet. EDS11.PNG|Matt kicks the monster. EDS12.PNG|Matt falls down the stairs. EDS13.PNG|The monster kills Tord. EDS14.PNG|Edd gets his revenge on the monster. EDS15.PNG|"Where'd Matt go?" EDS16.PNG|"AAHHH! My heart!" EDS17.PNG|Everyone carries the monster to a cliff. EDS18.PNG|The monster gets killed by a spiky rock. EDS19.PNG|The monster's ghost comes back for revenge. EDS20.PNG|A ghost trap starts to suck everyone in. EDS21.PNG|Ghostbusters! Trivia *Edd was wearing a black T-shirt and Matt was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt in the intro. *Luigi was taking role as a Ghostbuster, a reference to his ghost-catching themed GameCube game "Luigi's Mansion". *Matt's line of "Not today, matey!" followed by a kick to the groin is a reference to the final episode of Red Dwarf, "Only the Good". *In the video game, the second player is pointlessly running into a hedge. *The icon that shows how many enemies are left is replaced by a clown. *One of the ghostbusters has a shotgun. *Everyone was wearing T-shirts instead of their usual hoodies. Watch the Video Here *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN1l1B52eXA *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/406457 Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials